Mon frère démoniaque
by qianshee
Summary: UA – Son frère avait changé et ça ne plaisait à personne. Puis ce nouveau look l'avait rendu vraiment sexy. Saga ne sait plus que penser du nouveau Kanon qui règne à la maison. Il ne serait pas un peu possédé par le diable, des fois ?


**Salut à vous tous ! :D**

 **Je viens vous voir avec un petit OS inspiré par la Ficothèque Ardente et son défi sur le _démon tentateur_. Je trouvais que nos amis les Gémeaux étaient tout choisis pour incarner ce rôle ! (enfin... un) **

**Je préviens, qui dit KanonxSaga dit inceste !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Saga était ennuyé. Son frère avait changé.

Au début, ça avait été plutôt discret. Kanon avait commencé par quitter la table plus tôt que d'habitude pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ah ! Sa chambre ! Elle était vite devenue sa meilleure amie ! Son ordinateur de malheur complétait le trio. Peu à peu, il avait été de moins en moins présent auprès de sa famille, restait distant avec eux, et surtout avec lui.

Mais c'était un adolescent, alors ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés. Qui aurait pu deviner ?

Puis il y avait eu une crise. Kanon était presque devenu fou, ce soir-là. Il les avait insultés, tous. Les assiettes avaient volé sous le coup de sa fureur, et il était parti en claquant la porte avec force derrière lui. Il n'était revenu qu'au petit matin, débraillé et ivre. Aucune des questions de leur mère, plus angoissée que fâchée n'avait réussi à lui sortir ce qu'il était allé faire en pleine nuit pour les retrouver dans un état pareil.

Il avait également changé de look. Quelques temps après, ils avaient appris que tout l'argent qu'il gardait en réserve était parti pour de nouveaux vêtements et des séances au salon de bronzage à défaut d'en avoir un naturel par le manque de soleil.

Désormais, il portait des pantalons serrés, très serrés, des vestes en cuir, des chemises blanches, noires, violettes, rouges qu'il ouvrait toujours de quelques boutons pour laisser dévoiler son torse nouvellement musclé – ah oui, il s'était acheté un abonnement à la salle de sport – et avait agrémenté chaque tenue de chaînes, de pendentifs. Il s'était même fait percer les oreilles !

Bref, son frère était devenu diablement sexy. Et on ne savait pas pourquoi.

Sa dernière fantaisie, encore, avait été une paire de Doc Martens écarlates. Il avait déjà les bottes et bottines noires, alors pourquoi pas celles-là ?

Et, devenu très autoritaire dans la maison en l'absence de leur père, sa mère n'avait pu rien dire. Elle avait été obligée à céder à son caprice. Et ça n'avait pas plu à Saga. Il allait trop loin et il n'y avait plus de respect.

Quel espèce de petit punk était-il devenu ? Qui lui avait mis ces idées débiles et révolutionnaires en tête ? Il fallait qu'il le découvre quoiqu'en dise ou en veuille son jumeau. Il fallait le stopper avant que les choses ne dégénèrent encore davantage. Et si personne ici n'agissait dans son sens, il le ferait sans aide. Il se sentait capable de contenir et de contrer un frère devenu violent, grossier. Et sexy.

* * *

Il déboula dans la chambre de Kanon, vers les vingt-trois heures du soir. Il entendait sa musique barbare de l'étage où il était. Il ne pouvait même plus se laver en paix !

« Kanon ! Coupe le son immédiatement ! » hurla-t-il pour contrer les beuglements du chanteur de métal.

Ses oreilles furent vite soulagées mais le regard que posa le jeune homme sur lui le glaça. Il semblait animé d'une fureur froide.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla-t-il.

\- Que tu n'empêches pas la maisonnée de dormir. »

Kanon fit un bruit à la frontière entre l'étranglement et la rage et se détourna de lui. Saga fronça les sourcils. Il était devenu bien impertinent.

« Un autre ton, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et quitta la chambre, rejoignant la sienne pour mettre un pyjama confortable et aspirer à une nuit de sommeil agréable et reposante. Mais quelques secondes après, la voix criarde du chanteur reprit, faisant presque vibrer son mobilier.

« C'est pas vrai ! Kanon ! »

Il eut beau taper contre le mur, ça n'eut absolument aucun effet. Alors comme précédemment, il se rendit en personne dans la pièce personnelle de son cadet, prêt à lui passer le savon de sa vie. On ne rigolait pas avec Saga !

Mais ce qu'il vit le statufia.

Kanon était désormais torse-nu et étendu sur son lit, une main glissée dans son pantalon indiquant qu'il profitait d'un moment d'intimité avec lui-même. Saga se sentit rougir, mais n'en démordit pas ; il éteignit lui-même l'appareil qui produisait de tels sons.

Cela sembla réveiller son frère mais il n'eut pas la réaction normale d'une personne surprise en train de se toucher – selon Saga, la colère ou la honte – non, ce qu'il fit fut bien plus inattendu. Et carrément déplacé.

Il agrippa la cravate du plus grand désormais à portée de main et le tira. Saga ne put que chuter à moitié sur lui. Puis, il susurra suavement :

« Tu veux me rejoindre, très cher frère ? Les parents n'en sauront rien... »

Mortifié, l'aîné le repoussa et se redressa rapidement. Il n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Kanon était-il devenu complètement fou !

« Ne me touche pas avec tes mains pleines de luxure et pleines de... ah ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Il se détourna pour débrancher pour de bon la chaîne infernale et emporta le câble avec lui. Et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Il prit beaucoup de temps avant de s'endormir. Les paroles et les gestes qu'avaient eu le plus jeune tournaient dans sa tête, le tourmentaient. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler.

Ça aurait été avouer l'émoi que cette situation avait éveillé en lui... et c'était terriblement honteux.

Ce fut à son tour de passer sa main dans son slip pour attraper ce qui le démangeait tant.

* * *

A quatre heures du matin, Saga dormait sur ses deux oreilles, mais sa nuit était loin d'être terminée. A un moment donné, un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien. Il ne réagit pas.

Un corps chaud bougea contre le sien. Il grogna sous la gêne mais ne se réveilla pas.

Quelque chose de dur se frotta à ses fesses. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit doucement les yeux, analysa la situation, et fit un bond dans les airs.

« Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ça ! »

En moins de deux secondes, il se retourna dans son lit, la lampe de chevet à la main, prêt à se défendre avec énergie contre son agresseur. Une main ferme arrêta son geste.

« Chut Saga, ce n'est que moi... »

Kanon... attends, mais qu'est-ce que Kanon fichait dans son lit ? Et c'était quoi cette chose dure qu'il avait senti contre son postérieur ?

« Dégage ! »

Mais le cadet ne dégagea pas, au contraire ; il passa un bras autour de la taille de son frère, agrippant l'une de ses fesses avec fermeté, collant par la même occasion son entrejambe en érection contre celle de son infortunée victime. Il pinça le globe de chair.

« Allons Saga, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie... j'ai bien vu une petite bosse dans ton pantalon, tout à l'heure, tu ne peux le nier...

\- Ça ne veut rien dire ! Lâche-moi ! »

Son frère enfonça sa tête dans son cou pour avoir accès à sa peau légèrement bronzée – tellement moins que la sienne – et la lécher et la mordiller. Il tapota de son autre main son sexe.

« Allons, dans trente secondes, tu banderas comme moi. Es-tu sûr que tu me refuseras toujours une nuit de folie ? »

Saga grogna. Il marquait un point. Surtout que depuis quelques semaines, depuis sa charmante transformation, en fait, il était magnifique, attirant, et que la nature de leur relation, si elle avait changé – avec un comportement pareil, ça ne pouvait qu'être le cas – était devenue plus ambiguë aux yeux du plus vieux. Du moins de son côté. Il ne pouvait que l'avouer – mais pas tout haut : il désirait son frère, cet insupportable petit con qui lui menait la vie dure.

« Kanon, on risque de faire une grosse bêtise... »

Mais l'autre semblait s'en ficher. Il pinça son autre fesse et descendit la tête sur son torse dénudé. Il ne s'y attarda que peu, parce que quelque chose en bas l'intéressait bien davantage. Quelque chose qui, malgré toute la volonté de Saga, commençait à méchamment se réveiller. Kanon baissa le sous-vêtement et toucha le sexe désormais découvert. Puis le lécha. Puis l'enfonça dans sa bouche humide. Les dernières barrières de son aîné tombèrent. Il gémit.

« Tu es possédé par le diable... »

Kanon lâcha un instant ce qu'il suçait. Il sourit avec gourmandise.

« Peut-être. »

* * *

 **J'ai jamais été si "loin" dans une relation entre deux personnages, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas paru trop ridicule, hein ? :o Les lemons c'est pas mon fort, et en plus je suis toute gênée en écrivant ! (mais bon dieu que c'est plaisant)**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. Miam :D**


End file.
